Gun Blaster
The Gunbluster is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Gunbluster is an Ankylosaurus-type Zoid used by the Helic Republic in the various wars on Zi. Designed for fire support, the Gunbluster's most distinctive feature is the array of twenty-two cannons built into its back. These weapons are designed to be fired as one mass assault, allowing the Gunbluster to wipe out most anything that it faces. The Zoid is strong on defense as it is offense, being equipped with thick armour and a powerful omni-directional energy shield built into the twenty-four spikes along the side of its body. In addition to protecting the Zoid from weapons fire, the shield also provides protection against Electronic Warfare and jamming. While slow and bulky, the Gunbluster is surprisingly agile and able to traverse difficult terrain. In addition to its massive array, Gunbluster can use electro-magnetically charged teeth and its horn when forced into close quarters combat. Battle Story appearances The Gunbluster saw service in the early battles of the Helic Republic invasion of the Dark Continent. Shuu and the Republic forces were pinned down by Störmer's force of Dark Horns, and the Gunbluster was sent in to turn the tide of the battle, its overwhelming firepower forcing Störmer to adopt another plan. He drew the Gunbluster into narrow terrain where its cannons would be less effective, and the battle ended in a stalemate, Störmer's Horn charging the Gunbluster and both Zoids fighting to a standstill. The design was not destroyed in the meteor shower of ZAC 2056, and the Republic rebuilt the Gunbluster prior to the ZAC 2101 invasion of the Dark Continent. Gunbluster also showed to rescue the Flash Division from Berserk Führer and Grounchar's attacks, using its cannons to break down the Berserk Führer's shield and drive it back. Media appearances The Gunbluster does not appear in any of the anime series'. It is acquirable in the Zoids Saga Game Boy Advance games. Models Original Japanese Release * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Gunbluster kit comes on five frames, along with a battery powered motor, four gears, fourteen rubber caps, a pilot figure, a cover for one of the gears, a rectangular spacer to support the motor, and a label sheet. The Gunbluster is moulded in dark blue, white, light silvery grey, and chrome gold. The Gunbluster's assembly is not overly complex, with the most difficult part being the assembly of the weapons and the gears that cause them to rotate. When activated, the Zoid also walks forward, opening and closing its mouth while the weapon barrels spin. The motor is powered by a single "AA" battery. The Gunbluster was first released in July 1989. The Zoid is similar in design and appearance to other Grade Ups Zoids, having three (3) Grade Up bars itself, but does not possess a Grade Up connector port. Several other versions of the Gunbluster have been released. These are detailed below. New Japanese Release The New Japanese Release Gunbluster is almost exactly identical in design to the original, except two small conduits moulded onto the body frames were removed. However, these conduits are depicted in the instructions and on the box art. The Gunbluster was recoloured in dark blue, grey-blue, dark grey, and gold. As the original model did not feature clear eyes, the pieces of the eyes were painted orange on this version. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. The Zoid was also re-released in Australia as a part of the New Pacific Release. New American Release Renamed the Gunblaster, this Zoid was released in the United States in 2002. The only changes to the model were made on the packaging. Holotech Gunbluster Before the NAR line was cancelled, plans were made to release a Holotech Gunblaster. This model never reached production, and probably never advanced beyond a single prototype shown at a convention. A picture of the model is shown on amazon.com (currently out of stock) that shows this varriant, however anyone who bought it only recieved the standard NAR version despite the picture shown. References *Gunblaster AC-V: Zoids Trader (Arctic Version) Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids